


No Shoes, No Shirt, No Problems

by santiagoshaught



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Day At The Beach, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santiagoshaught/pseuds/santiagoshaught
Summary: Jemily oneshot: day at the beach.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	No Shoes, No Shirt, No Problems

“Seriously Em? You still won’t tell me where we’re going?” JJ asked as she curled her bottom lip and shot her puppy eyes at the brunette.

“Absolutely not, it’s not a surprise getaway if I tell you exactly what we’re doing.” She rolled her eyes with a smirk on her face. 

JJ reached across the center console of the car and placed her hand on Emily’s thigh. “Not even this could convince you…” she trailed off as her hand wandered higher. 

“JJ!” Emily playfully slapped her hand and laughed. “As tempting as that is... it’s still gonna be a hard no.” She reached across and grabbed JJ’s hand in hers, “We don’t get many days off, I just want us to be able to forget the world for a bit and really relax.” With the heartfelt remark JJ swallowed her curiosity and sat back in her seat. 

After an hour or so passed, they made their way down a skinny gravel road with a small, pale gray cabin at the end of it. Just past the house was lots of grass followed by a sandy patch and a large lake. 

“Oh Emily… it’s beautiful.” JJ turned and kissed her on the cheek. “You didn’t go through all the trouble to rent this for a day did you?”

“No… my mom owns the house but she’s never here. I asked her if we could crash it for the day and she was more than willing to share with us.” They both hopped out of the car and made their way towards the trunk, gathering their bags and cooler. 

The inside of the house was extremely cozy. There were knick knacks and seashells everywhere, homemade throw blankets draped on the couch, you would never know it hardly housed people anymore. JJ moved towards the petite fireplace which was lined with a few photos of young Emily. 

“Did you guys come here a lot when you were a kid?”

Emily stepped behind her and wrapped her arms around JJ’s waist. “We visited for a week every summer until… middle school I think.”

“Just you and your mom?”

“Yeah… she still had work to do and stayed busy at the kitchen table. I spent most of my time on the back deck reading and playing solitaire,” she said as she gestured towards the photos. 

“That sounds kind of lonely.”  
“I was lonely at home, at least here I was lonely with a view.” JJ spun around to face her, softly placing a single kiss on Emily’s lips.

“Well, now that you’ve got me you’ll never be lonely again.” They both smiled as the tiny blonde was roped into a hug. 

“And I couldn’t be happier…” As they pulled away Emily stepped across the living room, leading JJ by her hand. She grabbed one of their bags and headed towards the back deck. “Speaking of, I brought cards, whatever sci-fi novel was on your nightstand, and some puzzles.” 

“You really are the perfect woman.”

For hours they sat on the small wooden couch lined with baby blue cushions. They lost count of how many times they played war and successfully assembled a beautiful puzzle of the eiffel tower, somewhere Emily was dying to take JJ. By late afternoon, both women were deep into their own books, just comforted knowing the other was there.

JJ slowly shut her book and laid it on the coffee table. “Let’s go get in the water!”

Emily looked up from her book with a slightly confused look on her face. “What?”

“Let’s go swimming! Why else would we have worn bathing suits?”

“Well my khaki’s and tactical boots don’t give me the best tan…” she joked as she stood up, tossing her coverup and sunhat aside. “What the hell… let’s go.” 

They made their way into the water, choking down the slight shock of the chilly water. JJ wrapped her arms around Emily’s neck. 

“Seriously Em, I can’t thank you enough for planning all of this. It’s beautiful, and there’s nowhere I’d rather be than here with you.” She said as she gazed into her hazelnut eyes. “This really takes me back…” she looked out and across the lake, “being a kid, playing chicken with my cousins-”

“What in the actual fuck is chicken?” Emily asked laughing hysterically.

“Seriously?? You’ve never played chicken?” 

“Definitely not, I think that’s something I would remember.”  
“Oh my god. Okay, so to play you need at least 4 people, but there can be as many as you want as long as it’s an even number. Everyone pairs up, one gets on the others shoulders and the people on top fight. Whoever falls first loses.”

Emily could see in her eyes the cheerful memories racing through her head. “It sounds… interesting.”

“It was my favorite as a kid…” JJ slowly trailed off. “Ros and I were undefeated at our family reunions. The kids still play it every year, and us adults have to go down there and show ‘em how it’s done.” She paused for a second. “You should come with me this summer, I think everyone would really like to meet you.” 

“Babe, I would love that.” She brushed her thumb over JJ’s cheek. “I can’t wait to kick some kids asses at chicken with you.” They both laughed.

“I don’t know about us being partners… do you think you can hold me on your shoulders?” Emily looked at her almost as if she was offended. 

“Are you kidding me? Of course I can. Get over here.” She bent down and motioned for the blonde to get closer.   
“Okay,” she said, still clearly weary of the situation. “I don’t want to hurt you… as long as you promise not to throw me.” She quickly pushed off the brunettes back, lifting her own body out of the water and landing on her shoulders. JJ stretched her hands out and grabbed Emily’s.

“See… I told you I could carry you.” She gloated as she straightened back up. 

“Alright fine, you were right. Looks like we’ll be great chicken partners after all.” She joked. 

“You know what would make this more fun?” Emily asked. Before JJ could even get ‘what?’ out of her mouth, Emily had let of her hands and thrown her backwards. 

“EMILY!” JJ yelled as she wiped the water from her eyes and nose. She was busy catching her breath from laughing to pay attention. “You promised you wouldn’t do that!”

“I’m-” she stopped to chuckle again, “I’m sorry I couldn’t resist…and to be fair I didn’t say that I promised.” She moved closer to her and placed her pointer finger under JJ’s chin. “Maybe I can make it up to you?” She pressed her lips to JJ’s and pulled her close. 

“I think that can be arranged.” JJ bantered as she smiled into another kiss. “However, the sun is starting to set which probably means our pizza should be here soon…”

“So?” Emily playfully asked, placing small kisses down her neck.

“So I don’t think the pizza guy wants to walk in on this.” She laughed. “C’mon honey.” She grabbed Emily’s hand and led her back towards the deck.

Within 10 minutes the pizza had been dropped off and JJ had returned to the couch and Emily was exiting the house holding two glasses. 

“Alright… gin and tonic for the lady” she said as she handed the taller glass to JJ. “Annddd whiskey for me.” she said as she sat down. 

JJ coughed. “Jesus Em that’s a lot more gin than tonic, are you trying to get me drunk?” 

Emily laughed, “Maybe if I’m lucky.”

JJ reached over and grabbed her leg. “Oh I think you’ll be getting lucky tonight.” she winked. 


End file.
